The Snake wears Maroon
by Glittering Pen
Summary: Chloe's beautiful and intelligent English cousin, Rue Montella, transfers to Ms.Bustier's class as a foreign exchange student. How will Marinette handle another girl of Chloe's bloodline especially when Adrien is truly fond of her! Also what dark secret is this "prefect girl" hiding? Find out in the Snake wears Maroon!


**Chapter 1:**

 **Rumors**

Alya waited for Marinette outside the school yard, Marinette was late as usual. The sound of heavy breathing and a familiar scream saying "I'm here" reached Alya's ear. A panting Marinette ran straight up to Alya and repeated "I'm here." Alya chuckled at her friend then said "Well it took you long enough, come on girl I got to tell you the latest LB scoop!" Marinette smiled and followed her friend as she walked into the school building. Everyone one was in a buzz talking with their friend groups excitedly. "So yesteday I was walking home from recording another Akuma attack when I saw ladybug jumping on rooftops. Obviously I followed her and I got a picture of this" Alya held out her phone which showed a blurry picture of a detransforming ladybug. Marinette's eyes widened, she didn't know Alya was following her that day. Lucky for Marinette it was a far away picture and blurry picture and not much of her had detransformed yet. "That's so cool Alya" Marinette lied giving an awkward smile while trying to calm her heart down from almost having a heart attack. "I know right, I mean it's barley anything but it's still something and so far it's the closest picture of her real life self we got" Alya exclaimed proudly. Marinette giggled and yes friend's excitement and pride but stopped when they reached their rowdy classroom. It usually wasn't this loud Marinette thought but then realized how so many people were surrounding Chloe. "Do you think they are all finally rebelling against her highness" Alya whispered to Marinette. Marinette smirked "If so I think we should join the rebellion." They walked over ready to give it there all but soon realized that there was no burning nor shoots being fired happening. Instead they all were asking Chloe questions and starring at her with complete attention, just the way Chloe liked it. "So she's from England! Wow I love England" Rose exclaimed dreamily. "England? Wait whose she?" Marinette thought out loud by accident. Chloe gave her annoyingly snarky laugh and answer "My cousin of corse, she's part of the foreign exchange program, the whole school is basically buzzing about it." "Her name is Rue Monetella! She is a professional ballerina, her father owns some of the biggest classical music record companies and her mother is a ballet instructor and owns her own dance studio" Sabrina exclaimed. The group continued talking and asking Chloe questions about Rue as Alya and Marinette walked to their seats. Marinette chuckled "I bet half the things Chloe told them weren't even close to the truth. Alya shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, Chloe's family tree is a pretty rich tree, I wouldn't be surprised is this Rue was rich." Marinette rolled her eyes but in a playful manner "Yeah, but I'm sure she isn't all that and a bag of chips." Alya put her hand to her forehead and sighed at Marinette's lame word usage. Just then Adrien and Nino walked in the classroom, alerting Alya, Marinette and Chloe's attention. Chloe jumped out of the group of people and ran into Adrien hugging him tight "Adrikins! I have some fabulous news! Rue is going to be in our class! Isn't that exciting!" Adrien genuinely smiled at the thought "Really? I haven't seen her since I was ten." Marinette almost had a panick attack "Did you see the way he reacted, he is happy to see this Rue." "Hey girl look on the bright side, maybe this means Rue is a nice girl! and that doesn't mean Adrien is in love with her or anything, just a childhood friend" Alya comforted. Marinette smiled softly and sighed "You're right, as always Alya." Marinette began to go off into a dreamy state wondering how adorable Adrien must have been at ten years old. Adrien and Nino took their seats and began talking, "Whose Rue" Nino asked. "Chloe's english cousin, she was sort of another childhood friend of mine since she used to visit Chloe often" Adrien answered. "So she is family of Chloe" Nino asked skeptically, rasing and eyebrow. Adrien chuckled "Don't worry Rue is really cool, to some extent." Nino kept a straight face and said "Uh huh" then faced the front of the classroom along with everyone else cause the teacher had walked in. Ms.Bustier cleared her throat "Good Morning Class, as you know today we were suppose to have our new english foreign exchange student today but I'm not sure whe-." Before Ms. Bustier could contiue the sound of a creeking door was heard by her and every student. In the door way stood a fair skinned girl with black curly medium-short hair. Her eyes were a cold but lovely Violet and her lips were a nice light pink. She wore black Mary Jane heels that clicked annoyingly as she walked to the front of the classroom. She wore white tights, a black mini skirt, a maroon blouse, and a matching maroon headband. She stared at the class with a convincing fake sweetness that had most of the class fooled, except for Marinette. "Please forgive my tardiness and Slautaions everyone. My name is Rue Vivian Montella, though I would usually have you call me Miss Montella you are all dear friends of my cousin Chloe and any friend of Chloe is a friend of mine" she introduced herself with the same fake sweetness. Marinette knew that this would be a long two months.


End file.
